Field of the Invention
The inventive concept relates to a light emitting element package and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a type of a luminous element (or light emitting element) capable of implementing light in various colors by forming a light emission source through a PN junction in a compound semiconductor.
The uses of LEDs have extended from a signal light to general illumination devices, and in order to emit a larger quantity of light, LEDs have tended to have enhanced light efficiency and larger sizes. Meanwhile, as the general purposes of LEDs have extended to be used for illumination devices in various sectors, a size of a package is required to be reduced to obtain a degree of freedom for design of illumination devices for a range of respective purposes.
However, in case of a premolded structure such as a conventional light emitting element package structure in which an LED is attached to a package body or in the case of a package structure in which an LED chip is attached to a ceramic substrate, or the like, there is a limitation in reducing a size, resulting in a limitation in a degree of freedom available in the designing of an illumination device.
A light emitting element package is mounted on a circuit board, and when an electrical signal for driving a light emitting element is applied to an electrode of the light emitting element, the light emitting element emits light. Here, heat generated by the light emitting element is dissipated outwardly through the circuit board, and in this case, if heat generated by the light emitting element is not smoothly dissipated outwardly, reliability of the light emitting element package may be degraded, or the like.